


Learning the Ropes

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young college student hires an escort to teach him about gay sex, and gets a bit more than he bargained fo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam studied the crumpled ad for what had to be the fiftieth time. 'Hot Studs Come Right To Your Door!' it proclaimed, large letters emblazoned beside a brunet who gave the camera a heated look from where he lay amid rumpled sheets. It wasn't hard to guess how they'd gotten that way, or to imagine himself being the one to make the guy look like that, which he supposed was what the company had in mind. Of course, imagination was one thing, but actually going through with it was quite another...  
  
Taking a deep breath, he reached for the phone and punched the number in before he could talk himself out of it. The phone pealed in his ear and he felt his stomach go hot and fluttery when a bored voice answered, "Leather and Lace Escort Service."  
  
"Yeah, I, um, I wanted to see about setting up a... date." Was that the right term for it?  
  
Apparently it didn't really matter, because the voice asked, "Male or female?"  
  
"Male." That at least he was sure of. Picking up women had never been a problem for him, but men... that was another story. Somehow he didn't think the athletic department at USC would be too pleased to hear that one of their star linebackers was interested in guys, especially when said linebacker had been given a full ride scholarship with more than the usual attendant perks.  
  
Thankfully the voice didn't seem to see anything wrong with it, because he just asked, "Got any preference for hair or eye color, anything like that?"  
  
He had no idea, but he wasn't about to say so. "Blond, blue-eyed, maybe kind of... petite?" His last girlfriend had looked like that, and something about those Barbie-doll looks had worked for him, even if she wasn't the right sex.  
  
"When and where do you want to meet up?"  
  
Swallowing hard, he asked, "Can I get anything set up for tonight? Maybe in an hour or so?" He hoped he didn't sound like some pervert desperate for sex, even if that's what he was.  
  
"Probably be closer to two hours, but sure, tonight's fine. Where are you?"  
  
It didn't take long to provide his hotel, room number, and credit card. After he hung up, Liam stared at the ad, hardly able to believe that he'd actually done it, that there was going to be a... hooker showing up at his room in about two hours for sex. A shudder ripped through him as he realized that it was really going to happen; all of his furtive, porno-fueled fantasies were going to become a reality - or at least a few of them were. He was going to get to touch a man, kiss a man, and feel a man's hands on him, learn how to make a man come and -  
  
His dick hardened with the thought, pushing eagerly against the fly of his jeans, and his right hand drifted automatically into his lap to grope his erection. Ever since he'd admitted to himself what he really wanted, he couldn't seem to help himself; thoughts of guys led to hard-ons that felt like they were made of steel, erections almost painful in their intensity that didn't go down until he'd gotten himself off, sometimes several times over the course of just an hour or two. Squeezing himself through his pants, he raised his other hand to tease his nipple, hissing when he felt it draw tight under his shirt. God, if he wasn't careful, he'd be done before the guy even got here!  
  
His Grandma always used to say 'idle hands are the devil's joy', and Liam decided that she might've known what she was talking about, but right now, he was more than willing to let his idle hands be  _his_  joy, instead. He ground the heel of his hand down, then rubbed slowly, moaning softly as he felt his dick jerk in response. He thought briefly about getting serious about jacking off before deciding to wait- if he was hiring a professional, he might as well let them handle it. Besides, it was kind of hot to tease himself like this, like he was back in high school, thinking about his teammates in the shower after practice, too scared to actually act on the thoughts he'd had about them.  
  
With a groan of protest, he forced himself to stop, gritting his teeth as he struggled with the temptation to just let fantasy and habit take over and finish the job. He grabbed the remote control and turned ESPN on, doing his best to ignore the dull throb of need that radiated out from his dick. It would all be worth it when his 'date' got there- it had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

When the knock on his door came, he startled so hard he nearly tipped the can of soda on the nightstand over. Thankfully he managed to catch it just in time, but there was still the issue of whoever was on the other side of the door - and what would happen once he opened it. Wiping his hands on his thighs, he turned the TV off and headed over to see exactly what he'd gotten himself into.   
  
His first thought was that the blond didn't look like a whore, or at least not like he'd imagined one would look. While his knowledge of the whole sex trade was sketchy at best, Liam was pretty sure he hadn't expected a bleached blond punk decked out in faded, ripped jeans and a concert T-shirt. Maybe he'd had a few thoughts about leather, but the band that was wrapped around the blond's throat seemed to have a whole other level of kink attached to it, one he was pretty sure was about as far out of his comfort zone as it could get without actually being on Mars. He couldn't tell how old he was, probably just a few years older than him, and while he definitely would've stood out among Liam's usual crowd of friends, he probably could've blended into the group that hung out at the campus coffeehouse - at least, as much as someone who looked like he did could ever be said to blend in. With looks like that, he'd probably been turning heads on a regular basis for years. Overall, he wasn't anything like he'd expected, but then Liam was pretty sure he hadn't figured on asking for a whore and getting a sex god.  
  
"You gonna stand there all night, or can I come in?" the blond asked, raising the pierced eyebrow and pretending not to notice when Liam stared at the piercing like he'd never seen one before.  
  
Liam moved to the side to allow him to come inside, taking a few extra minutes to close the door behind him. "They, uh, they didn't tell me your name." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wondered where his usual suave confidence had gone and why any sense of control seemed to have vanished the second the blond arrived. Christ, he felt like the very worst kind of awkward, fumbling thirteen-year-old!   
  
The blond smirked. "I'll answer to whatever you want, pet, but my name's Spike." He looked like sex, sounded like sex, and definitely moved like sex. Hell, he basically  _was_  sex, and Liam wasn't sure he was ready for that at all. But after everything he'd gone through to get the money together, he wasn't going to chicken out now, ready or not.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Liam offered lamely, trying to ignore the erection that was pushing almost painfully against his fly. He was going to get to see this beautiful man naked and do all sorts of things, and if that wasn't a wet dream come to life, he didn't know what was. "Can I get you a drink or... something?"  
  
Spike chuckled and shook his head. "I'm good, thanks. But seein' as we're on the subject, what do I call you, then?" he drawled, giving him a slow once-over that made Liam feel like  _he_  was the one being offered for sale.  
  
There was no way that Liam was giving him his real name, but he hadn't exactly come prepared with an alias, either. "Uh... wh-what do you want to call me?" he stammered. It was a lame line, but he could only hope it sounded more sexy than stupid, and thankfully Spike seemed to like it, because he smiled.  
  
"Mite dangerous, givin' me namin' rights over you," he teased, the rough accent sending fresh shivers up Liam's spine as he slowly stalked towards him. "Could call you Slut, or Whore... or Pet." He swallowed hard at that last one, although the others didn't sound all that bad, either. Funny, but he'd never thought about how hot those words could be until he'd heard them purred in Spike's low voice. "But you're too sweet for that, ain'tcha? So pretty an' innocent... just like an angel, really."  
  
Liam licked his lips nervously. "A-Angel?" He thought about the pretty golden-haired, round-cheeked figurines that his grandmother collected and asked, "Isn't that a... girl's name?"  
  
"Nah." Spike walked over towards him, a slinking, hip-first walk that drew Liam's attention straight down to his crotch. He licked his lips at the thought of finding out what was behind the tight black denim, then blushed when Spike's soft chuckle said he knew exactly what Liam was thinking. "You're thinkin' of the pretty lil Hallmark kind, but angels - real angels, they're warriors. All steel an' righteous vengeance an' the like, strong an' beautiful, an' that's what kind you are."  
  
"Wow." He'd never heard himself described himself like that, but he liked it. If that was how Spike saw him, he thought he could get used to it. "Okay, then. Angel it is."  
  
A feral smile told him that agreeing had been a good idea. "So what's it gonna be, then?" Spike's hand slid down between them to cup the very visible bulge in his jeans, and the newly-named Angel gasped as he squeezed him, then started rubbing him, each slow flex of his hand sending new shockwaves through his body. "You want a nice, sloppy handjob, make you come all over my fingers so you can watch me lick 'em clean? Could rub off on you, get you off that way, or maybe you want me on my knees, blowin' you until you shoot straight down my throat, hmmm?"  
  
He uttered a strangled sound of need while his hips pushed up into Spike's hand and the blond started to knead him, squeezing and rubbing a little harder. "Or do you just wanna skip all that an' get straight to the fuckin'? That what you want, pet? Want me on all fours while you plow into me, moanin' an' beggin' for more? Or are you a bottom? Can fuck you if you want, shove my cock right into you an' make you see stars..."  
  
The pictures that the filthy words conjured were overwhelming. Angel moaned, his fingers tightening on Spike's shoulders, and then it was too late to hold back. He saw blue eyes widen as his hips jerked and he started to come, drenching both boxer briefs and jeans with a flood of hot juice as pleasure pulsed violently through him. It was different than anything else that had come before, so much better than the few times he'd tried it with a girl, a dizzying rush that sent him soaring into the heavens without a care in the world.  
  
He came back to earth with a hard thud when Spike smiled and said, "Well, then. Guess you aren't much for the foreplay, are you?"  
  
Liam felt his cheeks get hot. "I, uh... I'm usually not - I mean, I don't -" he fumbled, wondering how he was supposed to explain that he'd never lost control that way with any of the women he'd been with.  
  
Spike nodded and thankfully took pity on his very obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, pet. Like knowin' you were that hot for me. An' besides..." He leaned close, like he was going in for another kiss, and whispered, "Nothin' says we can't still do all that - 'less you were plannin' on makin' this a one-off, that is."  
  
"I - no, I was thinking we could... do it again?"  
  
"Yeah?" Spike still hadn't moved away from him and Liam could practically taste the peppermint that was breathed out so hotly against his lips. "When?"  
  
He fought back the desperate urge to ask for more right away since he'd already gone way over budget for the month and instead said shakily, "Uh, maybe a few weeks? I can't - I mean, I've gotta -"  
  
One long finger cut him off and Spike moaned when he flicked his tongue over his fingerpad. "Shhh, 'sokay. Tell you what - I'm not supposed to do this, but you're just too sweet to resist. When you're ready for me to come back, you call me direct, yeah?" He stepped back and dug a business card out of his back pocket, silver letters glinting on the black background as he passed it over to Liam. "We'll work somethin' out."  
  
Liam nodded and took the card, curling his fingers around it as though it. "Thanks. I'll, um, I'll call you when I'm - I mean, I'll give you a call." And next time he wouldn't trip over his tongue every time he tried to talk- and he'd make sure he jerked off before Spike got there.  
  
Spike grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you soon, Angel," he purred, dropping his voice back into that effortless smoking tone that practically reeked of sex. He turned around and headed for the door, giving Liam a good look at the 'tight ass' he'd talked about earlier before it closed behind him.  
  
Maybe it was time to think about taking one of those 'jobs' the alumni were always offering the players, Liam thought feverishly. That, or else he needed to see if Dad would give him an advance on next semester's allowance. Either way, he was going to have to come up with a new source of money, because there was no way he was waiting more than a week or two to call Spike for his next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Pratt whistled softly to himself as he walked into the offices of Leather and Lace. He was a little earlier than usual, thanks to his best friend bailing on their morning coffee date, but if the smug satisfaction in Buffy's voice had been any indication, she'd have a good story to tell him tomorrow. He hoped that meant her date last night had gone well; the poor girl deserved a decent man in her life. He loved her, but she really knew how to pick losers.  
  
Of course, Will's own record in that area was none too stellar.  
  
He pushed thoughts of his ex out of his mind as he stopped by the receptionist's desk. "Any messages for me?"  
  
She sat up a little straighter, arching her back so her breasts thrust out even further. Not for the first time, Will thought that her talent was being wasted behind a desk, but she'd never shown any interest in moving into the talent pool and he didn't push anyone into anything they didn't want to do. "Mr Giles called to request a meeting later this afternoon, Xander called to put last night's client on the Do Not Accept list, Dawn called twice to make sure you don't forget about taking her to the movies this weekend, and somebody named Angel called your private line and asked for Spike, whoever that is. Did we get a new boy recently?"  
  
"Spike works freelance for special clients,:" Will told her, ignoring the blatant curiosity in her gaze as he took the messages. "Thank you, Melody."  
  
"Harmony," she said, but he'd already walked off. They hadn't had a stable receptionist since Cynthia left; most of them spent about two months learning the job, then decided they didn't want to work for an escort service. That, or they ended up moving into a different position within the company. Xander had gone that route, and despite Will and Xander both trying to show his subsequent replacements, nobody had been able to get his coffee just right since.  
  
He turned his attention back to the message slips in his hand. So Angel had called after all, he mused. That was a surprise - if he'd had to put money on it, he'd have bet that the pretty college boy was way too embarrassed to do anything about his very obvious desire for another round. But it looked like he was wrong, and quite happy to be so.  
  
Will hadn't been at all happy when several of his best escorts had come down with food poisoning right before the weekend, and even less thrilled when a new client had requested a blond. He'd nearly told the message service to call back and refuse the date, but it was at the Bel-Air, which usually meant money, and Buffy would've killed him if he turned down a new client with that kind of bankroll. A blond they'd wanted, so a blond they got. And ever since Oz had headed out for parts unknown last year, that meant Spike.  
  
Spike had been Buffy's creation to begin with, a way for Will to hide his usual shyness and innate geekiness as well as maintain a semblance of anonymity. She'd crafted his bad boy image carefully, designing it to offset her sweet blonde looks as much as possible. It had taken him some time to get accustomed to his alter ego, and he'd been grateful when business picked up enough to allow him to cut back to a handle of clients. Of course, human nature being what it was, his very exclusivity had driven his price way up in response. Until last Friday, he hadn't even considered going out on a call for less than ten thousand.  
  
Last Friday. Will chuckled softly as he thought about his newest client. He'd been expecting a businessman, or perhaps a spoiled Beverly Hills brat, but he'd gotten something else entirely. A wide-eyed college student, and a real innocent at that. But there was something else, something dark and intriguing just under all that sweet inexperience. He was going to be a real force to reckon with when he got his feet under him. Angel - oh yeah, Will had definitely found the right name for him. Pretty enough to tempt a saint to sin, and eager to learn anything and everything Will had to teach him.  
  
Buffy wasn't likely to be too thrilled with his new client, especially when she got a look at the rates Will was going to be charging him, but he'd deal with that later.  
  
Buffy Summers, his best friend since high school, was the 'Lace' part of Leather and Lace. She was the most exquisitely feminine creature he knew, who delighted in soft pastels and pretty halter dresses, and never set foot outside of her apartment without being immaculately groomed, no matter what time of day or night it was. And although privately Will thought she was equally adorable in sweats with her hair swept back in a ponytail, he'd never dream of telling her that. For all her soft appearance, she had one hell of a mean right hook.  
  
Leather and Lace had been Buffy's idea, a way to pay off their student loans and allow Will to stay in the master's program for his teaching degree as well as provide for Dawn after Joyce died. The original plan had been to supply women only, but when one of the top lawyers in LA asked for a man and offered enough money to make them dizzy, they'd decided on the spot to diversify. It had been a good move - Lindsey MacDonald's patronage had been instrumental in turning Leather and Lace into one of LA's premier escort services.  
  
Of course, Lindsey never did anything for free. For the better part of five years he'd had priority rights to Spike's company and while they made him pay through the nose for it, that kind of claim had grown markedly more valuable over time. Will had considered telling Lindsey that he was terminating his contract, especially since his tastes had changed since they started, but right now the money was just too good to stop. It was becoming common for Will to go home from his times with Lindsey with welts and bruises scattered over his skin, and he was starting to get fed up with it. So far, Lindsey had been content with light whippings and floggings, and he'd been careful not to do any real harm, probably because he knew that Will really would cut him off completely if he broke skin.   
  
But that was a concern for another time. Right now there was a sweet little virgin waiting on his call, and Will wasn't about to disappoint him. He sat down at his desk, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and punched in the number written on the slip, then leaned back in his chair while he listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello?" There was a sort of polite curiosity in the voice that answered.  
  
Will dropped his voice down into Spike's tones. "Hello, Angel."   
  
There was a swift, indrawn breath and then, "Spike?"  
  
"Sound like you weren't expectin' me, pet. Should I hang up an' let you get back to whatever you were doin'?" It was an idle threat - no way was he letting him off the line until he had this fish hooked good and proper, but there was no way for Angel to know that.  
  
"No!" Angel cleared his throat and added, "No, it's fine. I just - I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."  
  
Will swiveled his chair lazily back and forth. "Figured you callin' meant you were interested in another round." Silence answered him and he prodded, "Or were you just wantin' a bit of a chat?"  
  
"I - I do. I mean, I want to meet up, but -"  
  
"But what, pet?" Again he didn't answer right away and Will sighed. "Out with it, Angel. Or else you can call me back when you get it figured out."  
  
"I can't afford it right now!" The desperation in the young man's tone tugged at Will. He remembered that, wanting things he was way too broke to afford, and from the sound of it, his new client was in the same boat. "I'm waiting to hear about a job and if I get it, that'll make things easier, but right now... I'm sorry, Spike. I shouldn't have called, I know. I just didn't want you thinking that I didn't -"  
  
"Want me?" The words were a husky purr, carefully calculated to make anyone's knees weak. "No worries there, luv. Figured that out with what happened last time, yeah?" Will gave him a second to let the words sink in, then cast another lure out. "An' what if I say I'll bill you? Can see about workin' somethin' out."  
  
"Wouldn't you get in trouble with your boss?" And damn if the kid didn't actually sound worried about that. It was downright adorable, how concerned he was about him.  
  
Will smiled and tried not to think about hugging the living daylights out of him. "You let me worry about that, pet."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Even if you could... I live in a dorm, Spike. I can't get the kind of hotel room you - anyway, I'll just work and save up for it."  
  
"Hang on a sec, luv. What if I said I can get us a place?" The words were out before he thought about them, and Angel leaped on them.  
  
"What kind of place?"  
  
"Company I work for keeps a few suites open - for special clients, like." Will frowned, wondering why he'd brought the guest suites up. He really hadn't meant to go there, but now that he had, there was nothing to do but ride it out. "An' seein' as I'm a bit of a VIP, myself, I could get us in for a bit."  
  
Angel sucked in another quick, sharp breath that reminded Will a little too much of last Friday. "Really? You'd - you'd do that for me?"  
  
He could hear the first tremors of emotion there and knew he should put a quick end to it, but instead he replied, "No reason not to. Course, I expect you to give me a right proper thanks in return."  
  
Will could practially hear the kid blush as he stammered, "Y-yeah. I will. I - what do you -"  
  
"I'll show you, don't worry." He pitched his voice into a husky whisper. "You trust me, don't you, Angel?"  
  
"Yeah." The word was almost a moan, leaving little doubt as to Angel's state of arousal. Will was briefly tempted to make him jerk off for him, but a rap on the door drew his attention away from the phone to where Xander waited in the doorway. "Business calls, pet. How about I text you with a time to meet up?"  
  
"That sounds great." There was a brief silence, then, "Thanks, Spike."  
  
Will motioned for Xander to come in. "No problem, Angel. See you soon."  
  
Xander was grinning from ear to ear when he hung up. "Ooooohhhhh, ANGEL, huh?" He perched on one corner of Will's desk, one foot swinging back and forth. "Are you gonna break my heart and tell me you found somebody to replace me in your affections, Will?"  
  
He swatted his foot. "He's a  _client_ , you berk. New one, just signed on last week, an' he's a mite jumpy, so don't go leerin' at him if you catch a glimpse of him, you hear?"  
  
The mixture of Spike and Will that sometimes lingered after he'd slipped into Spike's skin caused Xander to raise an eyebrow, but thankfully he didn't comment on it, just said, "Did you get my message about Wilkins?"  
  
"Yeah, an' we'll put him on the list. You wanna tell me what happened?" He scrutinized Xander, checking for any visible marks, but there weren't any. That didn't mean that harm hadn't been done, though, a suspicion that was confirmed when the younger man shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm okay. But... do you think there's any way to put Ms Chase off until next week?"  
  
Cordelia Chase was a successful actress and one of Xander's favorite clients. If he was asking to postpone, he must be in worse shape than Will liked to think about. But he didn't push, just nodded and said, "I'll call her today, let her know that you're still under the weather after last week, how's that?"  
  
"Thanks, Will." Xander slid off the desk and headed for the door. Just before he left, he turned and added, "And for what it's worth, I'd like to see you with somebody. You deserve to be happy, you know."  
  
Will gave him his polite business smile. "Thanks." He reached for the phone on his desk to make it clear that the conversation was over. Five minutes later, he was on the phone with Rupert Giles, arguing over exactly how much custom leather should cost.


End file.
